


Class Differences

by wisia



Series: Class Differences [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Identity Porn, Implied Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied adultery, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon had his fair share of fame as Superboy, but it’s one thing to be famous for saving people and another to be the boyfriend of Timothy Wayne. Let’s hope Conner Kent can handle this madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Differences

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: Art by Ragless (Will post link later)
> 
> When I first had the idea for this fic, I meant to have more conflict and angst on Kon’s part. Because it’s difficult to adjust to a life you’re not used to and Kon would really be an outsider. However, as I wrote this fic, it just became fluffy and more light hearted than I expected. In the end, I found that as I wrote my initial image for this fic changed. I wasn’t writing something full of pain and needless angst, but something that celebrated two people coming together. I was trying to write a healthy relationship between Tim and Kon, what being two people together meant, and how by being together they can overcome the obstacles they face. Or at least that was what I was hoping to do.
> 
> Anyway, please thank @rahndom for looking over this fic for me. She is super awesome and has steadily helped me with almost all my long fics so far and then some. Any mistakes left and such are solely mine. Also, please thank @ragless who did the great artwork for this fic. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

If anyone cares to know, Kon’s first brush with fame and celebrity actually came from the get go. Almost straight from his test tube in fact. The evidence was all there anyway. Nearly everything from the beginning of Superboy’s grand villain-smashing history was all covered in Tana’s neat hand. Hot sun, sandy beaches, rocking waves--and, of course, all the flashes anyone could snap of his daring heroics and just all around impressive self. Kon reveled in it then. Practically basked and glowed under all the clicking shutters. He had to get some love and attention _somehow_ , right? And really there was no better way to do it than by appearing on prime time news.

                But those days were far, far away and it did not prepare Kon in any way, shape or form for this. The sudden crowd of reporters rushing at him from everywhere. It was a monster clash of privacy invasion, glamor and intrigue. Nope. Those past days did not even come close. Though, Kon would argue that he was a little rusty living it up in Smallville. He also didn’t have as huge a need for recognition as before--he matured you know. And he was also doing that amazing thing called keeping a secret identity. Therefore, there were lots of reasons why Kon wasn’t used to the rapid fire questioning and sneaky ways reporters try to catch you in the middle of doing something. Still, you would think that past experience might help him. Just a tiny bit. It didn’t. Then again, who ever said that dating Tim Drake was easy compared to Timothy Wayne?

                “Is it true?” A reporter shoved a microphone into his face. “Are you engaged to Timothy Wayne?”

                Kon tried to smile politely and took a cue from Clark’s book on being friendly and innocent. That farm boy image Kon was supposed to have perfected in high school.

                “Excuse me,” Kon said and stepped around the guy. He just needed to make it through the doors into the general store. Kon could totally get through this living mass of people that wanted to eat him alive. He was sure of it.

                “How did it happen?”

                “Who proposed?”

                “Are you related to Clark Kent?”

                “How did you meet Tim?”

                “Is he good in bed?”

                “No comment,” Kon said through gritted teeth. Because he couldn’t quite manage at being polite, but he tried. He could have also cried in relief for making it to the doors. Surely, they wouldn't follow him in, right? One of the reporters moved in front of him, blocking his path.

                “How do you feel about this engagement?”

                “Are you marrying him for his money?” Another shouted from somewhere. All the voices were driving Kon up the wall. It also didn’t help that his ears could pick every sound up easily from the scritch scratch of the pen taking notes or the whispers to get a shot of his face. Kon would have tried to ignore it, but it was much harder to ignore something that was _right_ _in your face_. So, basically his ears were a lost cause. He wondered if Kryptonians could even become deaf. He should ask.

                “No comment,” Kon repeated again like Clark told him. He sighed to himself. Ah…if only he was Superboy. Then Kon could be a little bit more commanding and fly away. Instead, Kon had to settle for getting past the doors and into the store finally.

                “It’s going to be a media circus,” Clark said after Kon told him about his engagement.

                “I can handle it,” Kon had said flippantly. “I do it all the time as Superboy.”

                “But you’re _not_ going to be Superboy,” Clark rationalized, sounding all logical and reasonable. “Trust me on this.”

                “I’ll be fine. How much worse can it be?”

                Apparently, worse was this. Stalking him on his grocery run into the general store for supplies. A few of the brave ones followed him in and were trailing him as Kon went down the aisle and tried to remember what Ma needed. Yeah. Kon wished he could fly away. Apply a little judicious superspeed and get the hell out there before anyone could blink. It was like these people didn’t know about the paparazzi laws, the ones that said that you had to keep X distance away. Not that Kon knew either. He only knew those kinds of laws even existed because of--you guess it--Tim.

_Click._

                “I’ll sue you,” Kon said under his breath. Then he dropped the bag of flour back onto the shelf.

                “Screw this.” He was getting out of there. Pa could get the supplies himself later. Kon hurried out of the store only to find himself going cross eye by multiple flashes.

                “What do you think about marrying into the Waynes?”

                “What kind of ring is it? Is it a diamond? How many karats?!”

                Kon really wished he could be Superboy and fly away right now. Seriously.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

“Down, boy,” Kon said upon reaching the farm. Krypto ignored him and straight away barreled into him, nuzzling his nose and drool onto Kon’s stomach.

                “Ew,” Kon said with a straight face. “That’s disgusting.”

But it didn’t stop him from scratching behind Krypto’s ear. Krypto was a better inquiring crowd compared to the reporters and a sight better too. He also didn’t care that Kon just called his drool disgusting.

“Woof,” Krypto barked as if in question to Kon’s sudden return from the store. Kon hugged Krypto tightly, feeling affection and relief well up in his chest.

                “Such a good boy,” Kon whispered into his fur. “Not at all like those annoying reporters. I should bring you next time. You can guard me.”

Kon closed his eyes. He should have been more prepared. Or maybe he should have listened to Clark more. The guy did hang out with Bruce Wayne after all. But…Kon wanted to be able to handle it by himself. He was an adult, going to start a new life with Tim in a few months or so. He really didn’t think it would be that bad, but the reporters were more vicious coming after him than they did Superboy. Though, to be fair, Superboy could leave the scenes much more easily.

He groaned into Krypto’s fur. Kon would deal with this. He was marrying Tim, and he would get through this and then everything will be awesome. Because nothing was going to stop Kon from marrying Tim or ruin their relationship. Not even if he was a bit skeptical about Tim’s wealth and fame.Krypto wagged his tail as if in agreement, shaking his head and butting it into Kon’s chest.

                “Yeah,” Kon said softly and smiled. “You are totally coming with me next time. You can even bite them if they get too close.”

                “Kon,” Ma admonished from the front porch. She had noticed Kon’s return from the window. There was a crinkle to her eyes. “You are not allowed to sic your dog on people.”

                “They’re just reporters,” Kon replied and made his way closer to her. “It’ll do them good.”

                “Maybe, but it’s not the Kent thing to do.”

                “I’ll sue them,” Kon offered. He hadn’t forgotten about that reporter in the store. Ma just looked at him. With that one look, the one that every Kent man knew to be afraid of. Unfortunately, Kon couldn’t stop himself even knowing the dangers and rolled his eyes as discretely as he could. Ma frowned. Damn it, Kon thought he managed to hide that. She had eyes that spotted things better than even Clark. And he had x-ray vision!

                “No groceries?” Ma asked, looking at Kon’s empty hands.

                “The reporters,” Kon answered. “So no pie, I guess.”

                “No pie,” Ma agreed and let Kon pass through into the kitchen. “Maybe peach cobbler. There’s still a little flour left.”

                “Sorry,” Kon apologized as Ma placed a basket of peapods in front of him. He eyed the basket with distaste before picking up a pod and shelling it. Then, he sat down to start on the rest.

                “Don’t be,” Ma said and placed an empty bowl down for the shelled peas. “It’s giving Pa plenty of practice at shooing. We’re not going to have a single crow in the field at this rate.”

                “Ma!” Kon laughed and dropped a pea back into the basket instead of into the bowl.

                “It’s true,” Ma said, shrugging with a wry smile. She fished the pea out and put it in the proper bowl. Then, she sat down across from him and looked at Kon seriously. “Don’t let them get you down.”

                “I won’t,” Kon sighed. “It’s just different.”

                “Are you happy?” Ma asked. “If you are, then that’s all you need. Well, some patience too.”

                “Yeah,” Kon smiled. “I’m happy. Do you think I can go see him tonight after if there’s nothing important to do?”

                “Can I stop you?” Ma raised an eyebrow. Kon blushed because there were plenty of times when he snuck out to see Tim, even if he wasn’t supposed to be out. But that was before they were of “age”.

                “Um…,” Kon said sheepishly.

                “Yes,” Ma said with a fond sigh. “You may go after dinner.”

                “Awesome!”

                “And your chores,” Ma added.

                “Aw.” Because even as a full time superhero, Kon still had chores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kon flew out to see Tim that night as Ma graciously allowed. After he ate two helping of Ma’s peach cobbler, of course. It wasn’t pie but it was still pretty damn tasty. Besides, Kon could afford to eat two or five helpings. It’s not like he was going to get fat. He was a crime buster as all the other superheros were, and he totally was _not_ worried about fitting into his suit for the wedding. Well, maybe, just a little, Kon thought ruefully as he knocked on Tim’s window in Crime Alley. Especially if the reporters kept acting like bloodhounds. That was a really unflattering picture of him standing in the baked good aisle that appeared on the evening news.

                He cheered internally when Tim noticed his tapping. Tim’s face was totally surprised and adorable. Yeah, Kon got it. He could be romantic and show up on a whim.

                “Hey,” Kon said when Tim cracked open his window.

                “Kon? What are you doing here?”

                “Visiting my lovely fiancé,” Kon replied, brandishing a daisy at him. He picked it up on his way. Tim stared. And stared.

                “I’ve got peach cobbler,” Kon added, shaking the container in his other hand slightly in enticement. “So, you wanna let me i--“

                Kon did not manage to contain a not so manly squeal as Tim tugged him forcefully inside. That was kind of hot, actually, Kon thought entirely dazed for the moment. There was a loud slam as Tim shut the window with a hard snap and drew the curtains closed.

                “What were you thinking?” Tim half hissed and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. He looked a little stressed to Kon.

                “What are you talking about?” Kon asked, confused. He looked around before setting the peach cobbler and the daisy on the bedside table. It was the only clear surface space available besides the bed itself.

                “Kon,” Tim said calmly. “What are you wearing?”

                “Um…,” Kon glanced down at his worn out jeans and his black t-shirt with the infamous S emblem on it. Because Kon sometimes stopped to fight crime when making his way over to Tim’s. “My regular clothes? It’s not stained or anything is it?”

                He lifted a shoulder and gave it a cursory sniff the best he could. No, it was clean. And Kon was sure he didn’t get any blood on himself either. There was no crime like that tonight.

                “Kon, you’re dressed as Superboy,” Tim said resigned. In fact, Tim face palmed which only make Kon more bewildered.

                “Yeah. Because I _am_.”

                “If I get reporters asking why I’m cheating on Conner Kent with Superboy it’s totally your fault.”

                “Oh,” Kon said absently. “Oh! Sorry.”

                He felt a bit silly now for not realizing sooner. “I just can’t get used to this.”

                “I know,” Tim said, moving forward to press a kiss on Kon’s cheek. “I heard you got mobbed today at the store.”

                Kon groaned, hands covering his face. “I know. I didn’t even say anything!”

                “Uh huh,” Tim replied, sliding his arms around Kon. Kon automatically pulled Tim closer to him. “That’s what you get for dating me.”

                “I hate this,” Kon grumbled into Tim’s hair. “I don’t know how you bats handle this. Though I really should know better. Seriously. High school was practice.”

                Tim chuckled, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Kon’s back. “Even I slip up.”

                “Yeah, right,” Kon scoffed in disbelief. “You? Mister I am so perfect Robin.”

                “Not Robin anymore,” Tim replied lightly. “And yeah, I did. But hey, I also had help. Remember a not so recent event with our happy shape shifter?”

                “Not going to lie, but you on crutches even if it was pretend was kinda hot.”

                “How is that hot?” Tim tilted his head back in question.

                “Imagining you helpless to my touches,” and Kon nosed his way down the side of Tim’s neck. “Unable to resist as I take you to bed and just kiss and lick and suck.”

                And, yeah, Kon was going to totally abuse his TTK. What else was it there for besides saving people?

                “Hm…,” Tim half groaned. He accidentally bumped their noses together hard before managing to kiss Kon properly.

                “Not that helpless,” Tim murmured as they slid out of the kiss. His eyes were wicked, sending a jolt of pure lust straight to Kon’s groin. It was also hilariously ruined by a loud grumble.

                “Did you even eat?” Kon asked, amused.

                “I eat. Usually. I don’t starve myself,” Tim answered.

                “You were busy?” Kon guessed and brought a hand down to prod Tim’s rumbling stomach. Tim squirmed slightly, the next couple series of prods from Kon too light and ticklish.

                “Long meeting,” Tim sighed with a slight giggle. He pushed Kon’s fingers away and kissed him again. “I just didn’t have time to eat.”

                “Hey!” Kon said, wagging his eyebrows meaningfully. “Ma’s peach cobbler. Sitting right there and waiting for you.”

                “Ice cream?” Tim asked hopefully.

                “Yeah. If it didn’t melt too much.” Kon grinned and untangled himself from Tim. “Zesti in your fridge?”

                “Uh huh.”

                “Making out afterward!” Kon called back as he made his way down to Tim’s kitchen.

                “I’m holding you to that!”

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clark put a hand to his head and massaged his temples with a tired sigh. A newspaper sat open in front of him, spread across the round kitchen table. There was several more beneath it, all sporting similar headlines. Clark had circled the headline on the one open on top with a red bold marker. And underlined it. Twice. As if Kon didn’t get the clue. Because it was already glaringly obvious that the world thought Tim Wayne was cheating on Conner Kent with Superboy.

                “I look pretty good,” Kon quipped, studying the photo. A muscle in Clark’s jaw jumped slightly, but Kon was being perfectly serious. He did look pretty damn fine for a slightly blurry shot of him hovering outside Tim’s window, Ma’s cobbler in hand. Much better than the other one.

                “Do you really think you should be laughing right now?” Clark asked. He reached into his pocket and tossed his cell on top of the newspapers with a heavy thud. “I got no less than twenty two calls asking me if my--“

                “Twenty two?” Kon quirked an eyebrow. “That’s not too bad.”

                “I didn’t finish,” Clark said, lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s twenty two calls from close friends. There’s at least a hundred or so on my work phone. All asking me if it was true? And that they’re so sorry for my nephew, but hey. Can they have him if not you?”

                “I didn’t know you were that popular,” Kon replied, but Clark shuddered hard. As if some memory was torturing him. That was bad, Kon thought.

                “And Bruce called me as well. There’s probably more, maybe even twice the calls that I got, at Wayne Enterprises. His PR team is doing overtime just to handle this.”

                “Okay,” Kon conceded. “I’m popular then.”

                “Kon.”

                “Oh, lighten up, Smallville,” Lois interjected as she wandered in, empty coffee mug in hand. “Wayne’s PR team need the practice anyway. When’s the last time they had a good scandal?”

                “Lois,” Clark tried but she blew right over his words as she refilled her mug and leaned against the countertop.

                “It’s a shame I’m not a sensational reporter. That’s got to be good money for an even half-baked article. Maybe I should write one myself.”

                “You will not,” Clark said. “This isn’t funny.”

                “Of course it isn’t. It’s news. Bad news at that. I’m offended that they get more airtime compared to my reports on that outrageous plastic making factory.”

                Then Lois took a dainty sip of her coffee before she accidentally sloshed it onto the hard oak floor with her gestures. Kon, well, it took a bit to suppress his laughter. Lois was awesome as always, leaving Clark floundering.

                “They did not get more airtime than you,” Clark disagreed. “You got even more airtime than I did.”

                “Clark,” Kon said before they got lost in their own world. “I know. I know it’s not good, but it’s just this once. You know I’m usually really careful. I was just…excited.”

                And Kon was excited. He had been on cloud nine, soaring higher than he could fly in actuality since getting engaged to Tim. It was great to think that in a few months he would get to wake up with Tim in his bed. Every morning. Share breakfast and do all that mushy married stuff that didn’t actually bother Kon as much as he thought it would. Get up together, fight crime together, and go to bed together. Forever. Was it any wonder that he might have forgotten this once?

                Clark sighed and pushed at the papers on the table.

                “Don’t let it happen again,” he grumbled. “It’s a headache to deal with.”

                “Right,” Kon affirmed as the corners of Clark’s lips twitched slightly.

                “I have to admit,” Clark drawled slowly, “it is pretty funny. Cheating on you with yourself? We can’t have that.”

                Kon snorted. “As if you can talk. I’ve seen those days before you guys got married.”

                He mimed opening a gossip magazine and reading the hot topics out loud.

                “Who is Lois Lane going to choose? Superman or Clark Kent? Clark Kent loses again! It’s Superman all the way.”

                Clark flushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

                “Ah, well, that’s--you should learn from my situation.”

                Lois placed her coffee down with a slight smack. “Your situation? That wasn’t as cute as you think it was, Kent.”

                “What?” Clark said and, oh no, Kon did not want to be here for this. He could see the signs pointing to _that_ already.

                “You didn’t like having two men at your beck and call?” Clark continued.

                “Kent was a bumbling fool.” Lois sauntered over, leaning into Clark’s space. “And Superman? He--“

                “I think I’m going to go,” Kon said as loudly as he could over them, but they didn’t seem to hear him. Lois was straddling Clark, promises in her fingertips as she traced Clark’s jaw.

                “Right,” Kon muttered. “I’m going to go now.”

                And he sped out there. That was just something he shouldn’t have to see. Not with people he respected. Now, if that was Tim and him--he could totally get behind now. Hm, Kon wondered if Tim’s free now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He wasn’t. Red Robin, superhero extraordinaire and seven time champion of Zesti chugging, was fighting crime. Kicking the bad right out of them from what Kon could hear. So, by the time Kon got to the scene, all of the bad guys were already neatly zip tied and ready for the authorities.

                “None for me?” Kon asked teasingly as he touched down next to Red Robin.

                “Should have been faster, fly boy.”

                “You just wanted all the glory to yourself.”

                “Jeez,” Tim deadpanned. “That was my great and amazing plan. Defeat all the bad guys before Superboy comes. Get all the fame and make him appear totally useless.”

                “Hey!” Kon squawked indignantly.

                “Well,” Tim amended and shifted closer into Kon’s space. “Not totally useless. Be my ride?”

                “That depends.” Kon made a show of thinking hard and looking Tim up and down with a leer. “Are you my Robin?”

                Tim’s smile was wide, the cowl unable to hide the happiness there. “Always.”

                Of course, because it was Kon’s life, that brief moment was interrupted by a loud click accompanied with a flash. Kon blinked, eyes seeing stars and red spots. He needed his old pair of sunglasses, man. He was going to go blind from all these freaking flashes. Then, the questions poured forward like lava rushing down to engulf a village. Bad analogy, but Kon couldn’t care at this point. Not after Clark’s grilling and these stupid reporters mucking things up.

                “Excuse me! Is it true that you are dating Tim Wayne?”

                “How do you feel about breaking up a relationship?”

                “Is he just another conquest?”

                “Uh…,” Kon said, stalling. Seriously, making a muck of things. “That is…”

                He wasn’t expecting that. For reporters to storm up to him, especially considering it was Red Robin on the scene and not Superboy. He just got there for god’s sake!

                “Entirely untrue,” Red Robin said smoothly, cutting in front of Kon. And that shouldn’t be as hot as it was, especially since Tim had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

                “Yeah,” Kon said, following Tim’s cue. “Untrue. I was--“

                “I think I would know if my own boyfriend was cheating on me,” Red Robin continued. Kon’s mouth dropped open before hastily closing again. He wasn’t the only one when Kon looked. All the reporters looked just as slack jaw as he felt. One of them recovered really fast though.

                “Do you mean to say that you’re dating Tim Wayne?”

                “What? No.” Red Robin shook his head, aghast at the suggestion. “As if I would date someone so spoiled.”

                The look on Tim’s face was so full of distaste and disgust that Kon wanted to laugh, but he choked instead as Tim grabbed his hand and brought their linked fingers up before the reporters. Red Robin brushed his lips against his knuckles, and Kon could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks.

                “ _I’m_ dating Superboy.”

                The noise was deafening as the reporters got over the shock and hit them with a barrage of questions.

                “How long have you been dating?”

                “Is that even allowed?”

                “Do you know Red Robin’s secret identity?”

                “Who tops in bed?”

                Red Robin neatly cut them off. “I only mention this because of the rumors about Tim Wayne cheating with my partner. Which is patently false. Now, please keep all questions related to the crime here tonight. Thank you.”

                “Is Superboy an integral part of your team?”

                “Does Superboy always come to your rescue?”

                “What?” And, okay, Tim was looking flustered. He clearly was not expecting those questions.

                “Oh,” Kon said loudly. “The police are here.”

                He pointed in the direction that he could hear the sirens coming from and yanked Tim into his arms, soaring upward into the sky.

                “Superboy!” Tim hissed, but they were already high above Gotham, reporters a mere speck.

                “Relax,” Kon rolled his eye. “We’ll never get out of there if we didn’t do that.”

                “Yeah, well,” Tim huffed and shifted around in Kon’s arms to face him. “I told you. Your fault.”

                “Uh huh,” Kon said. “And what was that? I’m dating Superboy?”

                There was a hint of pink edging out from under Tim’s cowl. Kon slipped a finger underneath, and yeah. It was totally a blush.

                “I’m your Robin forever, right?” Tim said quietly. “Since we’re getting married, I thought I should make it…um…official?”

                “You’re a dweeb,” Kon said, bumping his forehead against Tim’s lightly.

                “You’re the dweeb.” Tim knocked his forehead against Kon in return, mimicking the hit.

                There was a moment of silence before they broke into soft chuckles, their breaths mingling in the short space between them.

                “I better not hear that Cheshire or some other villain is macking on you,” Kon teased. He was close enough to see Tim’s eyes beneath the lenses. It was beautiful, even as covered as it was.

                “Keeping tabs on me?” Tim asked, lips curling upward into a smile. “I didn’t think I would have such a possessive fiancée.”

                “Hm,” Kon hummed and wrapped them closer together. “That’s what you get for being with me. I can hear everything.”

                “Can you hear how fast my heart is beating, right now?” Tim whispered fondly. Kon could. It was loud, steady and strong to his ears. A comfort for all the times Kon had listened to it.

                “What about mine? Can you feel that?” Kon asked and slid Tim’s hand up and over his heart.  Then, he leaned in and kissed Tim, with the sound of Tim’s heartbeat drumming in his ears and the weight of Tim’s hand over his chest. Life was good.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                However, Kon was quick to change his mind later. Life was good? Who was he kidding? Because Tim had asked Kon to go to an event with him. And not just any event but a _Wayne_ event, exclusive and so far out of Kon’s league AND comfort zone it wasn’t even funny.

                “What do you mean there’s an event?”

                “It means there’s an event,” Tim said with a heavy sigh. “One of the soirees the Wayne hosts every year. This one isn’t that big, but it’s still considerably important to attend. You have to come with me.”

                “I thought I didn’t need to go to any of them, really,” Kon confessed, not too thrilled at the idea of being in a room full of rich ass people. He had been enough to those events as Superboy, even if it was only a couple of times compared to Tim’s gazillion attendances. “Not till after we’re actually married.”

He put his cell on speaker, placed it on his desk and floated into the air into a lying position. Kon made a face to himself at the prospect as he waited for Tim to respond. He really didn’t want to go.

                “Kon. Why would you think that you don’t have to go to any until we’re married?” Tim said, exasperated. “You’re my other half, and it would be weird if you didn’t go. Even Clark goes to these events, and he’s only one of Bruce Wayne’s best reporters. Also, I do not want to end up in the newspaper again. They’ll be saying that I dumped you. Or that I can’t keep anyone.”

“Pfft,” Kon retorted. “As if you could dump me.”

“Kon,” and it just wasn’t fair how Tim’s voice could get to him like nothing else. Made him all melty and floaty inside. Just to listen to him even if Tim was yelling at him. “You know that if you marry me, you have to go events like these regardless. Consider it practice. Also…”

And Tim’s voice went low which was just cheating in Kon’s opinion.

“If people think I’m single, they’ll be trying to touch me, Kon. Do you want them to touch me? Because I don’t want them to touch me. Grope me and trying to--”

“No,” Kon growled before he knew it. “You’re mine.”

“Thank you,” Tim said, a hint of smugness in his voice. “So, you’ll come?”

                “Yeah, sure. Don’t really have a choice, do I?” Kon rolled his eyes, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to put any real bite to it. He couldn’t help it if Tim knew how to push his buttons and still fall for it. “But honestly? I’m not even sure I have a suit.”

                “You’ll have one,” Tim said. “Just come to the manor early.

                “But,” Kon sighed. “I don’t know about this. What if I mess up?”

                “You won’t,” Tim reassured him. “We should be good. You remember your story, right?”

                “I am a cousin of Clark,” Kon said tonelessly and rolled onto his stomach in the air. “I met you when I popped up for a visit. You couldn’t resist hot looking me and had your wicked way with me as soon as we got alone.”

                “Uh huh,” Tim said and didn’t react to Kon’s last amended addition at all. Kon could hear tapping in the background, but he continued on.

                “After we had totally awesome sex, you were like I want that ass for life. Let me put a ring on it, and I said that’s kinky and--are you even listening to what I say?”

                “I am. And then?” Tim said absent mindedly, tone urging Kon to continue. And yes, that was totally the tapping of a keyboard that Kon was hearing.

 “Dude, are you working?” Kon asked incredulously. He heard Tim paused.

“Um…no?”

“You totally--wait.” Kon strained his ears.

“You didn’t hear that,” Tim said quickly but it was too late. There was no way he could hide what he was doing to Kon’s ears. It actually was a pretty sexy benefit at times though right now was an entirely different matter.

                “You’re playing an RPG,” Kon said in surprise and dropped onto his bed with a thud. “And you’re trying to be all serious, telling me Kon you have to come to this doo-thingy. Who are you playing with? Ives?”

                “Yes, dear,” Tim quipped. “Do you mind if I cheat on you tonight?”

                “And here I thought you didn’t want to be groped,” Kon said smoothly.

                “That’s just sick,” Tim choked, catching onto Kon’s meaning. “Ives’s like a brother.”

                “I know,” Kon said, hiding his amusement. “I hope you lose.”

                Tim groaned. “I _can’t_ lose. It’s an RPG.”

                “Die? I hope your character repeatedly dies and that Ives won’t help you.”

                Tim groaned again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kon nervously patted the tie he wore, fingers smoothing the fabric out as he stood in front of the mirror. He frowned at the wrinkles that still remained. It was as if his super strength couldn't be contained, and now the fabric was practically bent out of shape. Kon nudged his TTK into the weave, trying to catch each thread that was crinkled wrong. He really wasn't panicking. He wasn't, and oh shit, he was. He tore the tie.

                Because the Kon in the mirror wasn't anyone Kon recognized. His hair was slickly gelled, and he wore a really--and he did mean _really_ \--expensive Armani suit. Kon tried to take a deep breath, but only succeeded on choking on attempted deep breath. Maybe, he thought ruefully, he shouldn't look at his unwanted reflection. It was entirely out of his character. Kon wanted his leather jacket, the old one that he probably didn't fit anymore. He wanted his red plaid shirt that Tim laughed at but ultimately secretly adored. He wanted _not_ to go to this stupid party thing.

                Kon couldn't. Wasn't that funny? Kon couldn't, and he was the poster boy of rebellion. Kon was supposed to be Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. But Kon fell in love, and he fell in love with a hell of a man. Well, he also died and things happened, so he _had_ to grow up...but the important thing was he fell in love with Tim! And Tim wasn't just his Robin, Tim was Tim Drake -- Tim Wayne and that was...

                He yanked the ruined tie off angrily. How did looking at himself made Kon realized so badly what he’s not? That this person in the mirror was someone else entirely and so not him.

                "Gee, what did that tie ever do to you?" Tim's voice sounded behind him, amused. Kon blushed and chucked the tattered tie at him.

                "It was choking me," Kon answered. It wasn't Tim's fault that he was rich and famous. Kon had to deal, especially if he was going to marry the man. Even if he was sort of panicking at the moment.

                "Kon," and Tim's sigh was both fond and exasperated. "Come here."

                Tim pressed a gentle kiss to Kon's cheek. Then, he reached into his pocket and took out a nice blue colored silk tie.

                "This one matches your eyes," Tim said, slinging it around Kon's neck. He easily knotted it in a complicated way that was both chic and fashionable.

                "Thank you," Kon said, hands sliding up to catch Tim's before they slipped away from Kon's tie. He held Tim's hands firmly in his and leaned forward till his forehead touched Tim's.

                "This is going to be hard," Kon admitted. He was not ready for this even though he thought he was. He needed to adjust to being _Tim Wayne's_ boyfriend.

                "It's only for a few hours," Tim replied, stepping closer till his body was pressed against Kon's. Kon slid one hand down to Tim's lower back, encouraging the proximity to the point where they could have been glued together forever.

                "How about we skip?" Kon asked, watching Tim's eyes unfocused slightly. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

                "That," Tim breathed, pupils dilating slowly, "would be--"

                "Hurry up!" Dick called through the door, making them bang their foreheads together painfully.

                “Ow,” Tim said, rubbing his forehead. “Your TTK.”

                “Sorry,” Kon said. Tim's cheeks were pink, and Kon mourned the loss of him in his arms. So, he reached down, replacing Tim’s hand with his own, smoothing his own fingers over that forehead and into Tim’s hair.

                "Yeah," Tim replied, raising his voice slightly. "We're coming."

                He smiled at Kon and then winked.

                 "I know what I'm looking forward to after this," and he sashayed out of the room. Kon simultaneously groaned and cursed Dick. He really didn't want to go...

                And Kon found that sentiment to be the same throughout most of the event. It didn’t change one bit even with that crap they called alcohol. He plastered a large smile on his face, trying to charm all the old farts that wanted to stare at who exactly Tim Wayne picked for a fiancé.

                "You're looking a little dead for your first public appearance," Clark said, pulling him to the side away from the crazy throng of people in clothes that reeked of money and stuck up noses.

                "Thanks," Kon muttered. He tried to be grateful because Clark just saved him from having to speak to that woman with the grey bob. She looked kind of nasty, eyes predatory and all.

                "Hm," Clark hummed and handed him a glass of champagne. Kon eyed it in disdain. He rather have a beer.

                "Just take a sip," Clark said, noticing. He was more at ease, mingling with everyone. Kon watched as Clark nodded and returned a smile to nearly everyone who passed by and caught Clark's eyes.

                "Yeah," and Kon took a quick swallow. It was fruity and okay but not to his taste. Then, "how do deal with it?"

                "Deal with what?"

                Kon gestured to the room where all these people in fancy clothes were mingling, dripping with money and condescension.

                "That. I mean, I know marrying Tim means this life too...but I don't think I'm prepared for it. It's so stuffy and just looking at this people makes me get buckets of--I'm getting shivers. And I think I’m only just realizing it now how different…everything’s weird."

                Clark laughed lightly. "You get used to it."

                Kon glared at Clark. That wasn't even remotely helpful.

                "Really, you do," Clark continued. "It's just something you have to deal with."

                "Don't I know it," Kon sighed because it was just something he had to deal with. He threw back the rest of his champagne, wishing he could get drunk. “By the way, can Kryptonians become deaf?”

                “I’m not sure,” Clark frowned. “That’s a good question.”

                “I guess I’ll see when you’re all old and telling me to get off your front lawn,” Kon said cheekily.

                “Hey!”

"Anyway, I'm going to find Tim," Kon said quickly. “See you later.”

 He deposited the glass on the tray of a passing waiter, feet moving in a beeline toward Tim. Tim was easily the center of attention in that left corner of the room. Kon watched with a little envy at how smoothly Tim spoke, and it was actually a little scary. This wasn't exactly Kon's boyfriend, the one he loved.

                "Kon!" Tim said delightedly, tugging Kon into the circle. He pressed a kiss to Kon's cheek with a loud smack, entwining his arm with Kon's.

                "This is Conner," Tim beamed proudly. "My fiancé."

                Kon smiled broadly at that. It always sounded good to hear Tim say it. Made him feel all warm and fuzzy. It was almost enough to forget that he was here with all these rich assholes, but he had to talk to them.

                "Hello." Kon wondered if he should wave his hand at them, but that would be totally awkward and stupid. He put his hand down, aborting the motion as a woman stepped closer. She was familiar, but Kon couldn't really pin her.

                "I'm Vicki Vale," the woman introduced herself. "So, you’ve known him for a long time?"

                "Er, well, I...," Kon looked at Tim. He was freaking blanking out on their cover story. Tim stroked Kon's arm in reassurance covertly. That relaxed Kon enough to take a deep breath and look her straight in her eye. "You could say that. My cousin, Clark Kent, knows Bruce. That's how we met."

                "How lovely," Vicki said, and her smile seemed more like a sneer.

                “He practically jumped me as soon as we were alone,” Kon added just because he could, and they all laughed. He felt Tim squeezed his arm tightly in warning. But hey, it was Tim’s own fault for not paying attention to him go over their cover.

                "Ahaha,” Tim chuckled, shooting a Kon a side way look. Really, his eyes said. “Isn’t he funny? But, honestly, I couldn’t resist snatching him up. He was just so cute and--”

“I can be sweet too,” Kon added, smiling at Tim.

“He can," Tim agreed, nodding his head at the group. "He's the sweetest. I couldn't believe it! Did you know he once drove eight hours to see me? Just because he didn't want to miss our anniversary because I had a meeting? I swear. I was so surprised!"

                Kon could feel Tim's grip tighten further but not as a reprimand like earlier, and it belatedly popped into his head who this woman was with her fierce looking eyes. She was a reporter.

                "That _is_ sweet," another lady said. She swatted the man next to her. "Why don't you ever do things like that for me, George?"

                “You live with me,” George replied. “If you want an eight hour drive, you’ll have to move out.”

                “George!”

                Another tiny round of chuckles swept through the group.

                "Where did you go to school?" Vicki asked as soon as the laughs died down. "Tim hasn't told us very much about you."

                "No, he hasn't," George said. "Did you go to MIT? Harvard?"

                "I went to Smallsville," Kon answered without thinking.

                "That's a college? I've never heard of it."

                Kon's cheeks burned slightly. "Uh, no. I mean I didn't go to college. Smallsville is in Kansas. My, my high school."

                "Oh," Vicki said, and there was a wicked glint to her eyes. "You didn't go to college."

                "No," Kon answered. "I--"

                “You must find it hard to keep up,” George said to him. “College boys are different.”

                “What?” Kon tripped over his words. “N-no. I don’t have any trouble.”

                “We’re pretty happy,” Tim interjected. “I think it’s cute. He might not have went to college, but he has heart. Not that it means he’s stupid, of course.”

                “Cute?” Vicki said, chasing the line as much as possible. “I suppose so but that can’t be all you see in him.”

                 Kon refrained from saying something rude. He was about to, but he realized that he couldn't make a scene.

                "Well,” Kon said loudly. “I only came to, uh, borrow Tim for a bit." Kon tried to smile, but it came out forced and odd. "I'll bring him back. Ex-excuse us."

                He subtly yanked Tim away from the circle. It wasn't as subtle as he thought because Tim stepped on his foot the moment they made it to the balcony.

                "Kon!"

                "Sorry," Kon mumbled. "She was..."

                Tim sighed. "I know. But you're going to be speaking to people like her more often. How is this any different from when you're Superboy?"

                "It just is," Kon said. "I mean...when I'm Superboy, I'm _Superboy_. Here? I'm just Conner, and he doesn't really have anything."

                And it was depressingly true. What all those people were saying. Conner Kent had nothing to offer Timothy Wayne. What would Timothy Wayne want with a dumbass from the middle of nowhere? Kon wasn’t in college. Yeah, it was because he only wanted to concentrate on being a superhero but…what did he have to really offer Tim? He didn’t even work or bring in money. The only thing Kon was good at was kicking ass, but Tim could too. The difference in what he could do and have was wildly small compared to Tim’s plethora of skills.

                "I'm sorry," Tim said after a long pause. "I know you aren't comfortable with this. I--"

                Tim rubbed the back of his neck. He looked a little more flappable compared to earlier.

                "Don't," Kon said. "I knew what I was signing up for when I asked you to marry me. I just...I didn't think it would be like this."

                Kon laughed to himself. This night was making him see exactly who Tim Wayne was. It was kind of strange that Kon didn’t actually interact with Tim Wayne all that much for all the time he spent loving Tim Drake.

                “I’m sorry,” Tim said. “I know you didn’t--“

                “Tim.” Kon shook his head and held out his arms. Tim stepped into them, arms going around Kon's neck. Kon wrapped his arms tightly around Tim's waist, inhaling Tim's scent.

                "I didn't think it would be like this either," Tim admitted softly. "I wasn't always like this."

                Which was true Kon could admit. Because the _Tim_ Kon knew was a slob back then, ate junk food and was adamant about not being like Batman. Tim even lied to Batman! That was how badass he was, and it was nothing like this cool suave image Tim seemed to sport in public.

                "Hm," Kon said, eyes slipping closed as Tim played with his hair, messing up the gel and arrangement.

                "Maybe, a crash course?" Tim wondered. "I should have given you that. I'm sorry I forget."

                "'ish okay," Kon mumbled. "I can do this."

                "I know you can," Tim replied. "How about we suffer another hour and we can call it a night?"

                "Sounds good," Kon said. "But--"

                His hand slid low and gripped Tim's ass. "I don't think I want to call it a night just yet."

                "Okay," Tim gasped. "Definitely okay. Make it thirty minutes instead of an hour."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                The thing was...Kon couldn’t get that reporter’s words out of his head. Even as fantastic as the sex was with Tim that night, it didn’t squash those voices inside Kon’s head down. Instead, those voices became louder. Which was bullshit because Kon was supposed be the king of I don’t care. He was Superboy, cool and confident. Suave and slick. Who all the chicks chased after and didn’t care that he didn’t have a degree. But he did care and Kon ended up sitting in his living room a week and half later, staring at a bunch of papers. It was also where Ma found him, considering he usually didn’t sit in the living room with such a serious expression on his face.

                “What’s this?” Ma asked curiously. She paused at the entryway, a basket of laundry balanced on her hip.

                “Hm?” Kon looked up from the brochures and papers he was looking at. “Oh, hey Ma.”

                His eyes returned to the pile dispassionately. His, ha, research. All the information was starting to get to him, and Kon almost couldn’t even believe he was looking at it himself. That he would even be sitting here sifting through all this--ew. Kon sighed heavily, dropping the sheet in his hand. He had to get through these though so Kon grabbed another one. It wasn’t any better.

                “You have a lot of papers there,” Ma commented lightly, knocking Kon out of his head. She had lost the laundry basket and was now making her way to sit next to Kon. She picked up one of the brochures and raised an eyebrow. Because they were all about different colleges and vocational schools.

                “I guess,” Kon shrugged.

                “I thought you said that you didn’t want to go to college,” Ma commented lightly. Kon wanted to hug her for that. For not making a big deal about Kon’s sudden change of mind when he had argued loudly against it.

                “Well…,” Kon pushed the papers around on the coffee table with his TTK. They made soft sweeping noises against the wood with each brush.

                “I thought I should take a look,” Kon finally answered without looking up at her. He kept his eyes trained down on the table. “J-just in case, you know. If I want to go.”

                “Well, if you want to go, we still have some savings,” Ma said thoughtfully, looking at the tuition fee. “And I’m sure we can--"

                “No!” Kon said loudly. Ma looked at him, startled.

                “I mean,” he said and scratched the back of his head. “You don’t need to do that. You and Pa have done enough for me already. I was thinking I could get a job if I decide to go. Pay my own way and all that.”

                Ma stared at him. A look of understanding entered her eyes, and she placed the brochure down.

                “Kon,” she said gently, and Kon couldn’t help the flinch that went through him. “Is this something you really want to do? Because we have talked about this before, and you were so insistent on continuing your superhero work. I hope you know that John and I will respect what you decide to do with your life. You don’t have to go because of us.”

                “I know,” Kon sighed. “But, I mean, options, right? I can’t be a superhero forever.”

                “Maybe not,” Ma nodded. “However, are you really going for the right reasons?”

                “Um…yes?” Kon said unsurely. “I think…it’s just I got around to thinking about things. Trying to be more adult-ish, I guess. I mean--Clark does it!”

                Ma took a slow deep breath, a serious countenance on her face. “Yes, he does but he also has difficulties being both Superman and a reporter. You are also _not_ Clark.”

                “It’s not easy. I know it isn’t.” Kon clasped his hands together as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “That thing I went to with Tim got me thinking.”

                “Are you thinking you’re not good enough for him?” Ma asked bluntly, hitting the nail squarely.

Kon winced. It sounded pretty bad said out loud. “Sort of?”

                “Oh, Kon. Come here.” Ma tugged Kon into an awkward side hug. “You’re fine as you are. Unless Tim said something of that sorts to you? If so, I’m surprised. He seems so sensible too. I will give him a stern talking to.”

                “What? No!” Kon jerked, but Ma pushed him back down.

                “It’s not that,” Kon said before he ruined Tim’s favor in Ma’s good book. Tim would kill him. “He didn’t say anything.”

                “Hm,” Ma said, still entirely skeptic.

                “I know how it sounds, uh, looks,” Kon continued. “It’s just me. In my head.”

                “Just remember you’re good as you are,” Ma said firmly. Kon rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure about that. He still didn’t have anything to his name. Not much anyway, Kon thought a little sourly.

                “I will, but actually this is good. I think I should take some classes. Not because of Tim,” Kon said hastily. “For the future. You never know.”

                “How about this?” Ma suggested after a bit. “While don’t you sign up for a class or two at the community college and see how you like that first.”

                Kon blinked. Oh, that was--

                “Yeah,” Kon said. “That’s brilliant, Ma.”

                At least he would be doing something even if he hated studying. Kon would get through this somehow.

                “Let me see what classes there are.”

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                The next month was spent accompanying Tim to various events (in addition to doing stuff for one class). It was more like trailing and floundering though. The only bright spot was probably George. Many of the events that Tim went to were the same ones that George ended up at.

                “He left you again, huh?” George commented, coming to stand next to Kon. Tim was already lost in the throng of people, networking and smoozing and all that.

                “Yeah,” Kon said, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head and the itch in his balls. He didn’t want that to end up in the newspaper. If he was going to be in the papers Kon wanted a better one. He jerked his head at George’s wife. “You too?”

                George laughed, eyes glancing over to where his wife was. She was actually next to Tim, both in the middle of some conversation with three other people.

 “What can I say? She’s a go getter. Half the reason why I marry her.” George shrugged.

                “That’s nice,” Kon commented. “Tim’s kind of like that too.”

                He really couldn’t count the number of times when Tim just went ahead with a mission or something. Tim was always planning and just doing. It was a little exasperating at times, but it was pretty small compared to the big pictures.

                “I’m really excited to marry him,” Kon continued. “He’s really awesome. The best.”

                “I can see that. He’s doing good for Wayne.”

                “Your wife doesn’t seem too bad either,” Kon said politely.

                “No, she isn’t. Well, we know how to pick them then,” George said with a smile. “You know, my wife has plenty of brain. Most people at first think I have the money and the job, but it’s all her really. She can be a bit boring at times, but--the return is worth it.”

                “I bet it is,” Kon replied. Because he felt the same way about Tim. Not that Tim was boring, but he was the best for Kon. He loved Tim even with all his flaws and faults.

                “Let’s check out the food,” Kon said, paying attention to his stomach. Metabolism, Kon thought cheerfully. Got to love that Kryptonian metabolism.

                “Read my mind. Think the fare should be better than the other one. They have more to lose if they don’t do at least halfway decent.”

                Kon agreed but as he stuffed his mouth he felt a little self-conscious. George had disappeared to chat with some guy he knew, and that left Kon standing by himself like an idiot with a plate heaped high with food. That was when the whispers started, and Kon couldn’t ignore it.

                _“Is he really eating all of that?”_

_“Yeah,” another person whispered. “And it’s not even healthy food! I wish I could eat that.”_

_“Pfft. He must work out though because he does look good. Maybe that’s why Wayne proposed.”_

_“Ahaha. You mean a boy toy?”_

_“Trust me, Wayne will divorce that sucker the minute he gets tired of him.”_

_“I don’t know. They seem to be really in love.”_

_“As if. That’s the media. I should know. My father owns it after all.”_

                Kon dropped his plate on the table, none too gently. The overheard words made him sick, and there was still more. It didn’t bother him normally, but Kon was acutely aware that he was Timothy Wayne’s boyfriend and not Superboy. His ears just started picking up on the whispers, the words loud and crystal clear to hear. Each new comment was worse than the first, and Kon could feel sweat gathering at his hairline. It seemed to have shrunk and left his forehead big. Someone said that.

                Oh god, he wasn’t going bald, was he? Kon wiped his forehead with the back of his hand nervously. No, he still had hair.

                _“Did he just do that?”_

_“Ew, gross. Have a little class man.”_

                Kon swallowed hard. He headed for a wall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. No luck. He could feel every single pair of eyes on him. It was enough to make Kon find Tim for safety or whatever to make him feel better.

                “Tim,” Kon nudged him with his elbow.

                “Eh? Kon?” Tim looked at him, curious. “Hold for a second, Darla please. My Kon wants me, you know.”

                Kon tried not to cringe at Tim’s overtly sugary tone. The Tim Wayne persona was really something.

                “So dear? What’s the matter?” Tim asked with a smile. He leaned into Kon’s personal space, hand sliding down Kon’s lower back. The gesture felt strangely off and entirely unlike the feeling Tim usually gave off.

                “I’m--do you have a second?” Kon tried not to fidget or to tell Tim to move his hand away. Tim’s forehead creased in puzzlement.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “No--just, are you free?” Kon asked without elaborating.

                “Yeah, just let me finish here.”

                “Okay.”

                But Tim never did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                Kon tried not to hold anything against Tim. He couldn’t have known that Kon was feeling uncomfortable. Not when he didn’t even say anything, but--

                “Kon, you there?” Bart waved a hand in front of Kon’s face. It was quite ineffective as all Kon saw was a blur of motion.

                “Yeah,” Kon said a little belatedly. “I’m here.”

He really wasn’t, and Bart picked up on that because he frowned almost instantly. His motion even stilled long enough for Kon to know he wasn’t quite convinced.

                “You don’t look good though,” Bart said, full of concern.

                “I’m fine,” Kon replied though his words were just the tiniest bit forceful. “Just a little tired, you know.”

                “Oh,” Bart said. “From those things with Tim, right?”

                “Uh huh.” Yeah, because Kon so enjoyed going to those events and talking to all those wonderful lovely people. And that was Kon being sarcastic by the way.

Bart tapped the desk, a march instead of a drum. It made Kon grateful that he wasn’t going to push, but what he said next wasn’t quite the joy it was either.

 “And you got this wrong, just so you know.”

                Kon looked down on the sheet of paper and groaned. “Are you serious? Really?”

                “Yup,” Bart hummed, scanning the pages again. He had even read through the book twice, fast enough that if Kon didn’t have super vision--he wouldn't have known Bart read it once all the way through. “But I think that’s the only one.”

                Kon sighed. He really hated homework. Going to class wasn’t too bad so far. Kon could manage that, but the work wasn’t so great. Even if it was just one class. That’s why he was with Bart. So he could double check things for him. Kon wasn’t dumb by any shot, but it was a trial for him just to get through doing the work. Boring work that Kon wanted to doodle on or burn.

                “Thanks,” Kon said dully. He flipped the book close and push the paper away in disgust. “I’ll fix it later. I really appreciate this.”

                “No problem,” Bart waved off. “I’m happy to help but--“

                He looked at Kon questioningly. “Why didn’t you ask Tim for help?”

                Kon laughed awkwardly. “Uh…he doesn’t know.”

                “Oh!” Bart exclaimed. “Is it a secret?”

                “Kind of. Yeah,” Kon said. He didn’t tell Tim yet, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. At least at the moment. It would be embarrassing if he told Tim and got him all hopeful that Kon would go to college and Kon didn’t. Also, Kon thought bitterly. He didn’t want to prove those people right. That he was just some nobody that was married to Tim Wayne.

 “I mean…,” Kon tried to elaborate a little bit because it was Bart. “I don’t know if I’ll stick to it. Just trying it out.”

                “You’re pretty smart,” Bart said. “You’re more hands on though, yeah.”

Then, he mimed closing his lips. “And I won’t tell Tim if you don’t want me to.”

                “Please don’t, man--oh. Hold on a sec.” Kon shifted in his seat till he could wriggle his cell out of his pocket.

                “Yello.”

                “Hey, Kon.” Tim sounded a little breathless. “Where are you?”

                “With Bart. Why? What’s up?”

                Tim sighed, and Kon tried not to cringe at the disappointment there. It was just something Tim managed to express even through a sigh.

                “Uh…there was an event, right?” Kon remembered belatedly.

                “Yes, Kon,” Tim said heavily. “Just get here when you can. You know where, right?”

                “Um…”

                Tim rattled off the address and hung up without any more words. Not even a good bye.

                “Asshole,” Kon said and turned to Bart. “I hate this.”

                “Hate what?”

                “There’s another one of Tim’s things to go to. I feel like I can’t catch a damn break.”

                “Well, you are marrying a bat,” Bart said reasonably. Kon sighed. That he was.

                “You’re right. I think I’ll laser some things real quick before I go. I’m late already anyway.”

                “Awesome,” Bart said.

                Destroying things worked miracles for Kon. It kept him pretty chill even after being more than an hour late. His good mood didn’t last long. Not as the week passed by in the same vein…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                Okay. Kon breathed slowly and tried to check his temper. He knew he would have to deal with Tim Wayne. There was no escaping that. He had resolved after the first event (and after waking up to Tim snuggled adorably against his side) that he would get through these social hubbas and fake-ry. But fucking hell, Kon had been dragged to six socials in the past three days alone. That wasn’t even counting the two brunches or the one thing he skipped out early on to fight crime. It was driving Kon up the wall, the way they probed and snubbed him. Even sniffed hauntingly when Kon didn’t know the salad fork from a shrimp fork. Seriously, who the fuck knew there was a shrimp fork? It’s a fork.

The only thing that made this all worse was that Kon wasn’t even entirely sure that Tim knew just how much Kon was suffering. Tim was totally lost in being Tim Wayne, and Kon felt like he didn’t know Tim at all. The way Tim acted and got along with all those snobby people as if he was truly one of them instead of being Kon’s Robin who kicked ass.

                “Uh huh,” Kon said to George. He wasn’t sure what George was going on about now, but Kon learned that if he nodded his head and said uh huh in the right places he could get by for the most part.

                “You’re bored by these events,” George remarked quietly. Kon smiled blandly.

                “Well, you know how it is,” Kon said adopting a slow pace delivery. He tilted the glass of alcohol in his hand and frowned. He would totally kill for a beer.

                “I do,” George laughed. “The missus drags me to all these events. It can get rather mundane. I rather play golf, but she harps me all the time.”

                Kon nodded his agreement. “Oh, Tim’s with you right there. I didn’t realize he went to so many things or did so many things.”

                “Hm,” George hummed. “Our partners can be a rather talkative lot.”

                “Yeah,” Kon said and sighed, trying not to fidget. George was okay, but Kon would rather be with someone else. Preferably making out with Tim because even that didn’t happen too much the past week.

                George scanned the room and leaned into toward Kon.

                “Say,” George whispered quietly. “If you ever get bored of your man after you’re married, let me know.”

                “Huh?” Kon said, confused. George’s posture and tone had just changed drastically. “What do you mean?”

                “You know what I mean,” George said. “Every man thinks it when his wife natters on too much.”

                “I really don’t,” Kon said and edged back a little from George’s proximity. George patted him on the arm.

                “Sure you don’t,” he said. “But look me up if you ever need anything. I’ve got a bunch of places where you can go for _fun_. Comes in handy and it’s not like you don’t have the money now marrying him.”

                Kon stared at George bewilderingly. Did he just--

                His glass shattered in his hands, and George stepped back in alarm.

“Whoa!” George exclaimed while Kon tried to reign in his temper.

“What the hell?” Kon asked angrily. He would never cheat on Tim. Not even if Tim talked his ears off or drove him nuts.

“No need to be forceful,” George said hastily. “Just a suggestion for the long term.”

“I don’t need any,” Kon said and shook his hand. Someone handed him a towel.

“Thank you,” Kon muttered and then to George, “please excuse me.”

Kon strode to the restroom, sweeping inside to examine his hand. Seriously, what was wrong with these people? And the man even implied that Kon was a gold digger.

“Asshole,” Kon said out loud as Tim appeared in the mirror’s reflection.

“You or the other guy?” Tim asked.

“The other guy,” Kon said. Tim stepped up, and Kon gave him his hand. There wasn’t actually any glass embedded because Kon did have his awesome TTK, but it would be suspicious if he didn’t at least act as if he got hurt. Tim ran a thumb over Kon’s palm, tracing one of the lines.

“He suggested that I would cheat on you after we’re married,” Kon elaborated.

“You shouldn’t take what they say so seriously.”

“I don’t care. It pissed me off, and I hate this. It’s so boring too,” Kon whined. Then he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neatness of it.

“Kon,” Tim said as if to placate him.

“I’m trying,” Kon said, thumping his head onto Tim’s shoulder. “I really am, but I can’t stand it. These people are so fake, and I really hate this.”

Tim stroked his hair gently.

“I know,” Tim said softly. “I really appreciate what you’re doing. I know it doesn’t seem like I’m paying attention, but I am. Well, Tam and Steph knocked it into my head too. But…but I know you’re trying. I know you must be pretty frustrated.”

“Glad you’re acknowledging my pain,” Kon said. “They just keep whispering about me behind their backs.”

“I know,” Tim said again. “They did the same thing when I became a Wayne.”

“Hmm,” Kon said as Tim continued to run his fingers through his hair. “Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“I don’t know, can we?” Tim said lightly teasing. He eased Kon’s head off his shoulder and leaned in till his mouth was just mere centimeters from Kon’s. His eyes were mischievous.

“How about we cause a scandal?”

“You want to get caught with your pants down?” Kon teased, settling his arms around Tim’s waist.

“You can try,” Tim said and closed the gap between them. Kon tried, and if the headliners tomorrow were a little more x-rated than usual. Well, it was good publicity. Also, Kon one. Tim zero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                Kon woke slowly to Tim’s fingers combing through his hair. It felt rather nice, each pass against the strands and his scalp. It made Kon feel like a fat cat.

                “Hm,” Kon groaned into his pillow in appreciation.

                “Morning,” Tim said softly, pressing a kiss onto Kon’s forehead. He smiled. “How’d you sleep?”

                “Pretty good.” Kon pulled Tim down with his TTK. They exchanged several long lazy kisses, and it was honestly the best morning that Kon had had in a while. The sex last night was also fantastic, but it was still nothing compared to this morning. Tim and him in bed with the sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtains. It was shaping up to be pretty good. Unfortunately, Tim seemed to have a different idea on how the day was going to go. He broke the kiss, a little reluctant to let go because he darted in for one more sloppy kiss to Kon’s lips.

                “I should get up,” Tim sighed and smoothed Kon’s messy locks out. “There’s still so much to do.”

He looked for his phone, reaching for it when he spotted the vibrating thing on the bedside table. But Kon wasn’t ready for the morning to end just yet. He had the perfect plan. It wasn’t difficult for him to yank Tim down, making him drop his cell onto the carpet, and partially crush him to the mattress.

                “Kon!” Tim said in surprise, limbs tensing but loosening up just as quick because it wasn’t an attack and only Kon. Then, he laughed helplessly as Kon blew a giant raspberry onto his stomach.

                “Kon. Ha. What are you--doing?” He couldn’t push Kon away, and Kon didn’t think it was cheating if he used his TTK. Besides, it wasn’t as if Cass didn’t teach Tim how to get pass it.

                “Don’t go,” Kon said into Tim’s stomach. “Just leave it for once. Come on. When’s the last time you had a break?”

                “B-but--“ Tim laughed again as Kon licked a wet stripe down into his belly button. “Th-that tickles! Kon!”

                Kon pretended to think. “I’ll stop if you promise to stay in bed with me till noon at least.”

                “I don’t kn--“

                Tim dissolved into a fit of giggles as Kon spread his TTK feather light across Tim’s skin. Kon knew exactly where to touch, such as that soft patch of skin behind Tim’s right knee. It never failed to make Tim squirm.

                “Come on, birdboy. Give up.” Kon grinned.

                “S-stop,” Tim gasped, struggling for air. “I give--give up. I give up! Kon! Stop!”

                “Thank you,” Kon said and kissed him on the cheek. “For being a good boy.”

                Tim slapped Kon on the arm. “You suck.”

                “No,” Kon corrected. “You suck. You’re the one who wants to leave me and go do Wayne things.”

                “Important Wayne things,” Tim said, raising his eyebrows. Kon knew Tim didn’t mean much by it, was probably teasing him back, but it still rankled Kon enough to get off Tim.

                “Fine!” Kon said loudly, stumbling off the bed. “Go do your important Wayne things! I don’t care!”

                He crossed his arms, wanting to pace the floor, as Tim jerked his head at him in surprise.

                “Wha? Kon?”

                Kon grinded his teeth. “It’s nothing. Just go. I know you’re busy.”

                Tim stared at him in disbelief.

                “Just go!” Kon said, waving Tim out. “I’m just--it’s nothing.”

                He watched as Tim hesitantly slide out of bed and retrieved his cellphone. The sight disappointed Kon, and he turned his back so he wouldn’t see Tim leave. It figures, Kon thought to himself.

                “Kon,” and Tim’s arms slid around his waist. He could feel Tim’s cheek leaning on his back, hot breath burning.

                “I’m not going to go if you don’t want me to.”

                “Yes, you will.”

                There was silence, and Tim squeezed Kon’s waist tightly.

                “Not if it’s like this,” Tim whispered. “What’s wrong? Is this about last night? You’re frustrated, right? I--“

                Kon put his hands over the tops of Tim’s.

                “Yeah,” Kon admitted in a low voice. “I just want some time for us, you know. I want to be able to breathe.”

                He traced random figures into the skin on the back of Tim’s hands and fingers.

                “I can push back some of the events then,” Tim offered. Kon closed his eyes, feeling his throat tightened.

                “That’s nice, but I don’t think it’ll be enough. I just…I don’t think I really realize what it meant to marry you.”

                Tim stiffened, rigid and straight. “Kon, do you--“

                “Not that,” Kon replied hastily. “Not that at all.”

                He turned in Tim’s arms till he could face Tim properly.

                “It’s your other life that I don’t know how to handle,” Kon said plainly. “I don’t know how to be a Wayne, and you’re a Wayne. I mean, maybe, I should because I lived like that in Hawaii--but I’m not that person anymore.”

                “Oh,” Tim said, but he still didn’t relax even as he tugged Kon closer against him. “I don’t--“

                “You don’t have to say it. I’m trying,” Kon said with a wry smile. “I’m even taking classes. They’re awful.”

                “You are?” Tim asked faintly.

                “Yeah,” Kon said and rested his forehead against the top of Tim’s head. “Community college. I couldn’t stand what they were saying.”

                “Kon,” Tim pushed him back lightly with a hand until Kon was looking down straight into his eyes. “You know I don’t care, right? Because I _don’t_ care if you go to college or not.”

                “They care,” Kon said simply. Honestly. “Besides, I can’t be a superhero forever. I’m also marrying you, and I want a future for us. If it means dealing with those people and taking boring classes, then I can handle it.”

 Tim looked at him and then abruptly kissed him hard on the lips.

                “I love you,” Tim said in between a series of kisses. “So much.”

                “I do too,” Kon barely managed to say as Tim continued aggressively, nipping the lobe of his ear and then his neck. “That’s why.”

                “Bed,” Tim said.

                “Wait, don’t you have?”

                “Screw it,” Tim muttered against Kon’s collarbone. “I’m such a bad person. Making you worried and sad.”

                “You’re not,” Kon protested but he still walked them backward to the bed.

                “I am. I didn’t even talk to you, really.”

                “But--“

                There was no more talking for a while.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kon rummaged through the fridge for food. Tim was actually over at the farm for once, but it was kind of necessary because they needed to plan the wedding. They were also a lot more communicative lately. Tim even picked him up from class once which was interesting to be on the receiving end of. Though, Kon couldn’t resist laughing at Tim because Tim wasn’t exactly in college because of Wayne business stuff. He just might end up with a degree before Tim at this rate.

Anyway, Tim had hired a wedding planner, but they still need to go over the invite list. There was two of them. One for all the superheroes and one for the whole world. Not that they actually got too much done before their stomach (Kon’s--he had a high metabolism, really, not making it up) started growling. Tim had pushed all the papers to one side while Kon was delegated to lunch procurement.

“Sandwich good?” Kon asked over his shoulder where Tim was unfolding something across the table.

“Yeah,” Tim said absently mindedly. Kon didn’t really pay too much attention as Tim tilted his head at whatever it was on the table. Sometimes Tim got like that, especially if it was a case. Tim frowned and pressed out all the folded creases he could. Trying to make the pages all neat.

“What do you think?” Tim asked suddenly.

“What do I think about what?” Kon shut the fridge door with his hip, balancing the milk and an armful of delicious sandwich ingredients. All the fixing for a proper sandwich that could be stacked four inch tall.

“This.” Tim directed his attention to the newspaper. Kon dropped everything before catching them with his TTK. Which was good because Kon didn’t think Ma would appreciate milk all over the kitchen floor.

“Tim!”

Because the newspaper was a shot of them making out in the restroom. It was from two weeks ago, but Kon didn’t put it past Tim to bring this out now just to shock him.

“You don’t think we look decent?” Tim laughed. “I want to frame it.”

Kon floated the food to the counter safely before whapping Tim lightly in the back of the head.

“Not at the table. What if Ma comes in and sees that?”

“Not like everyone else hasn’t seen it,” Tim shrugged. Kon rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was the whole world. The rag stand. Not his adopted parent hypen grandparent hypen older adult giving advice figure. Kon swept the newspaper off the table, rolled it into a ball and tossed it into the trash.

“You’re lucky I have copies,” Tim said and rested his chin on one hand, elbow to the table.

“I will find them and destroy them,” Kon threatened. Not that he really would. But it was the principle of things.

“Sure,” Tim snorted as Kon assembled sandwiches. Kon licked his thumb where he had accidentally caught a smear of mayonnaise on it.

“Anyway, you sure you don’t need me to go with you that thingy tomorrow?”

“I’m sure, Kon. You’ll only be bored.”

“Yeah, but…,” Kon put a plate with one sandwich on it next to Tim’s elbow. “It seems so wrong. They’re not going to gossip?”

“They always gossip,” Tim sighed and poked his sandwich. It was the inescapable truth of being famous.

“Sucks,” Kon agreed and put a large platter of sandwiches on the table along with a pitcher of milk and a bowl of potato chips. Ma would be proud of him, Kon thought. He was learning to be domestic, at least enough for married life.

“Think I’ll be a good housewife?” Kon mused out loud. Tim laughed.

“You’ll be the worse,” Tim answered, trying to hide a smile. “Absolutely terrible.”

“I don’t know. I make a pretty mean sandwich.”

“I didn’t even take a bite yet.” Tim gestured to his untouched sandwich. “And I’m not marrying you so you can cook for me.”

“Of course,” Kon nodded his head vigorously. “You would be all take out and order in. You damn city boy who don’t know what it’s like to have a good home meal.”

“Oh yeah, what’s it to a hick like you who don’t know a thing about computers?” Tim raised an eyebrow. Kon couldn’t keep it up the joke anymore.

“Computers?” Kon wheezed with laughter. “Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Hey!” Tim said, mildly offended. “What else am I supposed to say?”

Then they were both in full body shakes, laughing until their stomachs ache.

“Oh man,” Kon said. “Are you sure you shouldn’t get your bat badge revoked?”

“Comedy is different from undercover crime busting,” Tim said casually and snagged a potato chip from the bowl. Tim watched as Kon bit into his sandwich.

“What?” Kon asked with his mouth full. He swallowed hastily because Tim was watching him with intensity.

“Nothing…just, are you sure you’re all right?” Tim blurted out. “I mean, I know we kind of talked about it but we didn’t really either. You don’t have to go to tomorrow’s event, but, but in the future you will have to go with me. And I know you hate it and it’s hard to adjust--“

“Tim,” Kon said firmly and put his sandwich down. “It’s fine.”

“But,” Tim started. He looked a little more than wrecked, and Kon was a little disappointed at himself for not realizing the tension that Tim had. That did explain why Tim pulled out that particular newspaper clipping.

“Shh,” Kon hushed Tim gently. “I’ll be fine. I mean, yeah, you’re right. We didn’t talk about it. Not enough, but we know now. And we can deal with it now.”

Tim didn’t look quite convinced. So Kon put his hand over Tim’s on the table. He stroked a thumb over the soft surface.

“We’re together, aren’t we?” Kon asked. “Whatever it is, we’re in together. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Tim took in a deep breath before turning his hand over till they could clasp their hand and intertwine their fingers. “Together.”

“Together,” Kon echoed determinedly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

                “That’s a lot of people,” Kon commented, peering through the window of the limo outside. He made room for Tim to take a look as well. Tim sighed and placed a comforting hand onto Kon’s thigh.

                “Yeah,” Tim said. Then, “Do you want to go? You can stay in the car and sneak out after.”

                Kon would have liked to do just that, but he also knew he wouldn’t. That wasn’t really an option anymore, and he had been feeling better about handling the press. Even though that was a lot more than Kon expected. Right in front of the entrance. Blocking their way.

                “No,” Kon said steadily. “I’m good.”

                “You sure?” Tim asked, offering a second time. “I mean, if you want to, and--“

                Tim tripped over his words, but Kon knew what he meant. Knew that they were on the same wavelength, and that this was going to be a drop in the water for them both. It didn’t take more than a second for Kon to open the door and out to all the flashes and the noise.

                “Come on, birdboy. Wouldn’t want to leave you behind.” Kon held a hand out for Tim to take. Tim didn’t miss a beat, sliding easily out with a grip on Kon’s hand for a balance he didn’t need. He smiled at Kon as they strolled down the red carpet leisurely.

                “Could have warned me,” Tim said between his teeth.

                “Nah,” Kon beamed at him. “You’re always prepared.”

                “Not with you.”

                Kon just continued to smile, and even when Tim left him to greet some celebrity or the other--Kon was good. He was walking. He was talking. He even greeted George.

                “Hey,” Kon said, clasping George on the shoulder.

                “Conner!” George exclaimed. “I thought I had run you off.”

                Kon shook his head. “Not at all. So sorry about last time.”

                “No, no.” George said. “I think--“

                They were suddenly interrupted by George’s wife. She looked furious, hair askew and fingers clenched. That struck Kon as odd because he saw her earlier with Tim, and she was in a very happy mood then.

                “George!” She said and barely gave Kon even a single glance. “We need to talk.”

                “What is it?” George stalled because he couldn't miss the tone in her voice. “Can’t you see I’m talking to someone?”

                “Sorry,” she said roughly to Kon. “May I speak to my husband?”

                “Uh, go ahead.” Kon said, and there was just a lingering something nagging at him.

                “Just tell me now,” George said. “Then you can be off with whatever you are doing.”

                “It’s private,” George’s wife said, voice stern and commanding.

                “Um…,” Kon said awkwardly, wondering how he could politely leave, but George’s wife was already tugging him off to a corner.

                “Looks like he’s in trouble,” Tim said, coming up to stand next to him. He tapped a hand to Kon’s jaw. “Don’t look so bewildered.”

                And Kon realized that his mouth was open in a not so sexy way. He shut it with a snap, turning to Tim. He finally knew what it was or at least he was pretty sure.

                “Is there anything you want to tell me, dear?” He said to Tim.

                “Want to dance?” Tim asked, and that was the lamest avoidance technique Kon had ever seen Tim used. He rolled his eyes.

                “After you,” and they moved onto the dance floor.

                “That’s not what I meant,” Kon said after they circled around the room twice.

                “I know,” Tim said, looking up at him with those blue eyes and long eyelashes. It was almost distracting enough to derail Kon’s train of thought.

                “Did you really--“

                Tim raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Did you forget who you’re marrying?”

                “I think _you_ forgot who you’re marrying,” Kon shot back. He dipped Tim in a flash who didn’t managed not to squeak at the sudden move and grinned. “In fact, I already told her before you did, Mr. Wayne.”

                “Really now,” Tim drawled, hands tight on Kon’s shoulder to keep from stumbling as gravity righted itself again. “Then why did she looked so surprised when I told her?”

                “I asked her not to tell you I told her because I figure you would.”

                “Uh huh,” Tim said, not believing him.

                “Really,” Kon said and then dropped his voice low and deep. “Now, how about we ditch this and have some fun?”

                “I don’t know,” Tim said playfully. “You’re not convincing me.”

                “What a shame, Mr. Wayne,” Kon said, stopping them in the middle of the floor. “I guess I’ll have to entertain myself with the other people here.”

And Kon walked away, leaving Tim’s staring after him. Hell yeah. He also knew he looked damn good tonight, especially since he asked Cassie for help. Somehow, this was a sexy game that Kon had never thought about playing. It certainly made events like this a lot more bearable to go through. Kon smiled at Vicki Vale as he passed by, neatly avoiding Tim’s attempt to retrieve him.

“Hope you’re enjoying the evening,” Kon said.

“I am, thank you,” Vicki responded. Yeah, she wasn’t going to get much news from them or from Kon screwing up. He totally got this. Well, there was probably still a lot that Kon didn’t understand about marrying Timothy Wayne yet, but he sure was going to have fun learning them. Together with Tim.


End file.
